The present disclosure relates to a pressure relief latch mechanism for releasably latching and/or holding a first member with respect to a second member, and in particular to a latch mechanism including a manually operable trigger for releasing a bolt of the latch mechanism from a latched condition and that is configured to alternatively automatically release the bolt of latch mechanism from the latched condition in response to an over-pressure condition encountered by the first member.